


Parenthood

by LeSeineVirus



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001), Ozzy & Drix
Genre: Gen, Infantilism, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSeineVirus/pseuds/LeSeineVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozzy takes in his "Mitosis Brother" after the events of Double Dose out of pity, but after a while the two develop a connection between them that confuses them and the rest of the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

"You would have done it eventually," said the double-ganger looking away, "Nobody in this city gives a mucus about a mutant."

Ozzy look sympathetically towards his "Mitosis Brother". A pang of guilt and strangely enough longing told him that he didn't deserve to be destroyed.

"Hey we can't just flush him," he spoke looking at his counterpart "We're related."

Maria and Drix looked at him. "Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Maria.

Looking towards the group Ozzy gave his answer. "Leave him with me."

"WHAT?" cried everyone, shocked at his decision. Even his double-ganger seemed taken back at his choice.

"Are you out of your mind, Jones?" cried Chief Gluteus

Ozzy holds his hand up to silence him. "My mind is made up, he's staying with me.

Drix and the double-ganger exchanged looks and suddenly realized why Ozzy was doing this. Drix gave a soft smile while the clone shed a few tears.

Sighing Gluteus knew there was no changing Jones' mind "Alright he's under your supervision but if he causes anymore trouble we're flushing him."

"Don't worry Drix and I will make sure he doesn't," replied Ozzy coolly.

Gluteus motioned to the other cops to realize their captive. Still handcuffed the double ganger was lead to Ozzy's car and they took off for Ozzy and Drix's apartment.

"You didn't have to do that ya know," spoke the clone sitting in the backseat looking down at the floor.

"Hey you didn't mean to do what you did," replied Ozzy looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"My only concern is how I'm going to address you two," said Drix looking at them.

The four-armed cell looked at him. "Just call me OJ from now on Drix."

"Of course," smiled Drix. Ozzy couldn't help but smile at the two.

 

It was beginning to get dark when they reached the apartment building.

"I could use a good nights sleep after today," yawned Ozzy stepping into the apartment.

"We all can," agreed Drix, floating in with OJ in front of him.

Dander ran up to greet Drix but stopped and began growling at OJ causing him to back off.

"Dander that's enough," scolded Drix. "That's no way to treat a guest." He removed the cuffs from OJ's arms.

"Thanks," replied OJ rubbing his wrists and looks around the apartment.

"Not much but its home," spoke Ozzy taking off his clothes, turning to OJ "I'm afraid you and I are bunking together until we can sort something out."

OJ nods as removes his own clothes for the night. After getting ready everyone headed to bed for the night. Dander curled up next to Drix as OJ lay down next to Ozzy. It felt strange to the cells but it also felt right.

"Night everyone," yawned Ozzy turning out the light.

"Goodnight," came their replies and a small bark from Dander.

 

In the middle of the night OJ began dreaming:

**_*Dream Sequence*_ **   
_He was running. Running from an angry mob of cells that were chasing him._

_"Get him! Get the mutant!" they cried as they closed in._

_Not daring to look back he kept running until he came to a dead end, he was trapped._

_"We have you now," cried Mayor Paul Spryman as the mod descended upon him._

_"Someone please help me," he cried to his surprise his voice sounded like that of a child._

_"No one can help you, freak" spoke Maria her eyes glowing red._

_OJ braced himself for the blow of death to come but it never did. Instead the mob began to back away from him as a shadowy figure step forward. The mob completely vaporized as two strong arms lifted him and cradled him close._

_"It's alright now my child, a voice spoke softly to him.”You're safe now."_

_Looking up he saw Ozzy smiling at down at him, his black eyes showing love and affection._

_OJ looked at him confused but snuggled into his chest as Ozzy began rocking him and started sing._   
**_*End Dream Sequence*_ **

OJ jolted awake, sitting up on the bed. Placing his head in his hands as he tried to calm down.

"A dream?" he looked at Ozzy sleeping beside him "But it felt so real."

Shaking his head he lay back down again but snuggled close next to Ozzy.

Ozzy opened his eyes slightly and smiled at his four-armed companion wrapping his own arms round him, holding him close to his chest.

OJ moaned a little then slipped his thumb into his mouth continuing his sleep.

Ozzy smile grew wider and gave OJ a kiss on the forehead. Before settling back to sleep he whispered to him:

"Goodnight, my baby boy."


End file.
